sheng_wang_sage_monarchfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Chapters
Chapter 1: Befuddled by Love ** Chapter 2: Profiting from a Disaster ** Chapter 3: Strength of the Hell-Crushing Godmammoth ** Chapter 4: Energy Eruption Level ** Chapter 5: Yang Clan Forum ** Chapter 6: Tit for Tat ** Chapter 7: A Bolt from the Blue ** Chapter 8: Displaying Prowess to the Full ** Chapter 9: Shocking Everyone Present ** Chapter 10: Duel in Three Months ** Chapter 11: Invincible King’s Fist ** Chapter 12: Sixth Phase of Energy Arts ** Chapter 13: Fist Versus Bell ** Chapter 14: Daughter of the City Magistrate ** Chapter 15: Detoxification ** Chapter 16: Profoundly Shocking ** Chapter 17: A Dream of a Thousand Years ** Chapter 18: Blackcorpse Mountains ** Chapter 19: Hunting Demonlings ** Chapter 20: Battling a White Ape ** Chapter 21: Seventh Phase Breakthrough ** Chapter 22: A Goldmine ** Chapter 23: Going Home ** Chapter 24: Attending the Banquet ** Chapter 25: Dealing with the Chen Clan ** Chapter 26: Who Dares Block My Path? ** Chapter 27: Hostility from the City Magistrate ** Chapter 28: Open Clan Fighting ** Chapter 29: Defeating the Chen Clan ** Chapter 30: One Man Tries to Kill a Thousand ** Chapter 31: Pillaging ** Chapter 32: Spoils of War ** Chapter 33: Disciples of the House of Spring and Autumn ** Chapter 34: Four Seasons Swordplay ** Chapter 35: Chiliocosm Mirror ** Chapter 36: Ambush ** Chapter 37: Fighting a Master of Energy ** Chapter 38: Eighth Phase ** Chapter 39: Killing a Master of Energy ** Chapter 40: Preparing a Diversion ** Chapter 41: Three Months Later ** Chapter 42: The Clan’s Autumn Hunt ** Chapter 43: A Slap on the Face ** Chapter 44: The Chief Elders, Astonished ** Chapter 45: Vanquishing All Five ** Chapter 46: I Make the Rules ** Chapter 47: Uniting the Clan ** Chapter 48: Aunt Susu ** Chapter 49: Passing Energy to Father ** Chapter 50: Yun Zhonglong ** Chapter 51: Young Man in Blue ** Chapter 52: Sea God Institute ** Chapter 53: Heart of the Sea ** Chapter 54: Entering the Institute ** Chapter 55: Yun Hailan’s Whereabouts ** Chapter 56: Thumb-Ring of Holding ** Chapter 57: Vampire Brigands ** Chapter 58: Chu Tiange ** Chapter 59: Another Encounter with Yun Hailan ** Chapter 60: Paying Back Humiliation ** Chapter 61: Master of Energy Level ** Chapter 62: Secrets of the Hanging Mountain ** Chapter 63: The Sage Monarch Society ** Chapter 64: Dragonpearl ** Chapter 65: The Ancient City of Kroran ** Chapter 66: Red Fur ** Chapter 67: The Brigands’ Treasure Stores ** Chapter 68: The Brigands’ Treasure Stores (Part 2) ** Chapter 69: Battling a Lifeseizer ** Chapter 70: The Power of Twenty Megamammoths ** Chapter 71: Everyone Levels Up ** Chapter 72: Returning to the Institute ** Chapter 73: Outer Campus Students ** Chapter 74: Giant Guards ** Chapter 75: Aunt Susu ** Chapter 76: Profound Energy Arts ** Chapter 77: Medicinal Pill Explanation ** Chapter 78: Sage Devil ** Chapter 79: Breaking into the Lifeseizing Level ** Chapter 80: Life Force Springwater ** Chapter 81: Another Encounter with Chu Tiange ** Chapter 82: An Enormous Tomb ** Chapter 83: Thousand-Year-Old Corpse King ** Chapter 84: Chu Tiange Appears Again ** Chapter 85: Fierce Combat ** Chapter 86: Killing Chu Tiange (Part 1) ** Chapter 87: Killing Chu Tiange (Part 2) ** Chapter 88: Aftermath ** Chapter 89: Consuming a Demon Core ** Chapter 90: Lifeseizing Level ** Chapter 91: Devil-God Seal ** Chapter 92: Academy of Sage Studies ** Chapter 93: How Impudent! ** Chapter 94: Ceremony ** Chapter 95: Becoming an Elite Student ** Chapter 96: Uniting Yanhaven ** Chapter 97: Energy Formation Drill ** Chapter 98: Summoned by an Energy Crane ** Chapter 99: Sun Moon Institute ** Chapter 100: Wrecking the Proposal ** Chapter 101: Holy Daughter Manyflowers ** Chapter 102: Minorcosm World ** Chapter 103: Enemies Meet ** Chapter 104: Patriarchs Wind and Cloud ** Chapter 105: Ramifications of Accepting an Apprentice ** Chapter 106: Secondary Lifeseizing ** Chapter 107: Physical Transformation ** Chapter 108: Preventative Measures ** Chapter 109: Black Floodwyrm Grotto ** Chapter 110: Encountering a Black Floodwyrm ** Chapter 111: Exceptional Strike ** Chapter 112: More Assassinations ** Chapter 113: The Devils in Chaos ** Chapter 114: Killing a Quinary Lifeseizer ** Chapter 115: Another Brother ** Chapter 116: A God from Heaven Descended into the Mortal World ** Chapter 117: The Fury of Song Haishan ** Chapter 118: Crush Him in Person ** Chapter 119: As Useless as Chickens or Dogs ** Chapter 120: Blood Tribute ** Chapter 121: You Think I Won’t? ** Chapter 122: Going Home ** Chapter 123: Yang Zhan, Lifeseizer ** Chapter 124: Official Banquet ** Chapter 125: Spring and Autumn; Shadowblight ** Chapter 126: Entering the Blackcorpse Mountains ** Chapter 127: Getting Stronger ** Chapter 128: Devil-Ghost Spirit Body ** Chapter 129: Devil Horde Defilement ** Chapter 130: Quaternary Lifeseizing ** Chapter 131: Heavencorpse Dimension ** Chapter 132: Conclave Students ** Chapter 133: Grand Thunderclap Swordplay ** Chapter 134: Three Birds, One Spear... ** Chapter 135: Ghost Emperor Yama ** Chapter 136: The Imp Acts ** Chapter 137: God Legion Seal ** Chapter 138: Young Lord from the House of Spring and Autumn ** Chapter 139: Converting Enemies to Friends ** Chapter 140: All Men Are Brothers ** Chapter 141: Jun Tianchou Requests Help ** Chapter 142: Fiend-Devil Viscounts ** Chapter 143: Doing It Alone ** Chapter 144: Saving Everyone ** Chapter 145: Fighting Devils ** Chapter 146: Sworn Siblings from All Corners ** Chapter 147: Sword Training ** Chapter 148: Island of Unusual Fate ** Chapter 149: Subduing the Divine Sword ** Chapter 150: Ice-Soul God-Sword ** Chapter 151: Shroud-Heaven Alliance ** Chapter 152: Sword Dao from the Distant Past ** Chapter 153: Capturing Frost-Drake ** Chapter 154: Behind-the-Scenes Information ** Chapter 155: Join Us ** Chapter 156: Power Rising Everywhere ** Chapter 157: Becoming a Legendary ** Chapter 158: Seven Apertures Sprite Body ** Chapter 159: Martial Arts Competition ** Chapter 160: Seven Seas of Energy ** Chapter 161: Treachery ** Chapter 162: The Competition Begins ** Chapter 163: Heroes Gather ** Chapter 164: A Hot Knife Through Butter ** Chapter 165: Revealing Ability ** Chapter 166: You Can’t Block One Sword Strike ** Chapter 167: Finals ** Chapter 168: Finals (Part 2) ** Chapter 169: Finals (Part 3) ** Chapter 170: First Place ** Chapter 171: First Place (Part 2) ** Chapter 172: First Place (Part 3) ** Chapter 173: A Moment of Great Danger ** Chapter 174: Supreme Honor and Righteousness ** Chapter 175: Matchlessly Rude and Unreasonable ** Chapter 176: Utter Chaos ** Chapter 177: A Sudden Development ** Chapter 178: The Chancellor ** Chapter 179: Ancient Mine ** Chapter 180: Turning in Merit Points ** Chapter 181: Euphoria Godstone ** Chapter 182: Devil Embryo ** Chapter 183: Hell Portal ** Chapter 184: Reaching the Peak ** Chapter 185: Arriving at the Ancient Quarry ** Chapter 186: Deadly Spell Formation ** Chapter 187: Sura Devil-Eye ** Chapter 188: Sealed Asura ** Chapter 189: A Chat ** Chapter 190: No Way ** Chapter 191: The Nine Legendary Transformations ** Chapter 192: Nonary Lifeseizing ** Chapter 193: A Fierce Battle Between Two Heroes ** Chapter 194: Massive Fight ** Chapter 195: Spell Formation, Activated ** Chapter 196: Taking the Pagoda ** Chapter 197: The Crown Prince in Danger ** Chapter 198: Seriously Hurt and Running ** Chapter 199: Calling Out to Sworn Siblings ** Chapter 200: Astonishing the Tabernacle of Flame ** Chapter 201: Cultivating Together ** Chapter 202: Five Years ** Chapter 203: Gathered Under One Roof ** Chapter 204: Physique of the Sovereign Lord ** Chapter 205: Spirit Rain ** Chapter 206: Six Months ** Chapter 207: Repairing the Roof before the Storm ** Chapter 208: The Myriad Consortium ** Chapter 209: Buying Information ** Chapter 210: Taking More Heads ** Chapter 211: Wiping Out the Myriad Consortium ** Chapter 212: Exterminating Them All ** Chapter 213: The House of Shadowblight's Moving Island ** Chapter 214: Holy Neophyte ** Chapter 215: Stealing Spirit Stones ** Chapter 216: Spirit Stones In Hand ** Chapter 217: Tackling Legendary ** Chapter 218: Mastering the Legendary ** Chapter 219: Brazen Assassination ** Chapter 220: Terrifying Attack ** Chapter 221: You’re Not Going Anywhere ** Chapter 222: The Crown Prince’s Whereabouts ** Chapter 223: A Deal with the Shroud-Heaven Alliance ** Chapter 224: Hua Tianxiong ** Chapter 225: Old Man Superdestruction ** Chapter 226: Demanding Spirit Stones ** Chapter 227: Striking it Rich ** Chapter 228: Five Phases Treasures ** Chapter 229: Heaven-Demon Seed ** Chapter 230: Deliberately Making Things Difficult ** Chapter 231: You Qualify? ** Chapter 232: None of You Qualify ** Chapter 233: Strike First, Achieve Lethality ** Chapter 234: Becoming a Holy Neophyte ** Chapter 235: Killing Grand Elder Feat-Virtue ** Chapter 236: Psychic Tempest ** Chapter 237: Inter-Society Alliance ** Chapter 238: Being Used Again ** Chapter 239: Mission: Mend Heaven ** Chapter 240: All-Encompassing Devil Energy ** Chapter 241: Hell Monsoon ** Chapter 242: Spirit-Soul Transformation ** Chapter 243: Deadly Training ** Chapter 244: Completing the Spore-Devil ** Chapter 245: Completing the Spore-Devil (Part 2) ** Chapter 246: Selfless Philanthropist ** Chapter 247: Trying to Steal a Chicken.... ** Chapter 248: Astral-Star Fiend-Devil ** Chapter 249: Thirty Thousand Ancient Megamammoths ** Chapter 250: Planar Pearl ** Chapter 251: Breaking Through the Interceptors ** Chapter 252: Left Behind by Sages ** Chapter 253: Immense Fortune ** Chapter 254: Hero ** Chapter 255: Joy and Worry ** Chapter 256: Discussing Important Business ** Chapter 257: Western Continent ** Chapter 258: Silvermoon ** Chapter 259: Let the Slaughter Begin ** Chapter 260: Crashing the Party ** Chapter 261: Lady-Princess Silvermoon ** Chapter 262: Taking the City ** Chapter 263: Sagely-Grade Spirit Stone ** Chapter 264: Filling Up with True Energy ** Chapter 265: Nine Stars Pearl Necklace ** Chapter 266: Incapable ** Chapter 267: The Will of Great Sages ** Chapter 268: Frenzied Flight ** Chapter 269: Angel Wings Transformation ** Chapter 270: Escaping Alive ** Chapter 271: Drift with the Waves, Go with the Flow ** Chapter 272: Quake-Dawn Continent ** Chapter 273: Secrets of the Crown Prince ** Chapter 274: Reaching the Third Transformation ** Chapter 275: Experts Gather ** Chapter 276: Breaking Open the Door ** Chapter 277: Heaven-Dominating Golden Swordbreaker ** Chapter 278: Battling a Half Sage ** Chapter 279: Vanquishing a Half Sage ** Chapter 280: Vermillion Dragon City ** Chapter 281: Grand-Wilds Mansion ** Chapter 282: Capturing an Asura ** Chapter 283: Working with the Five Phases ** Chapter 284: Deal ** Chapter 285: Assessment ** Chapter 286: Captain ** Chapter 287: Wormhole ** Chapter 288: Returning to Rich-Lush ** Chapter 289: Giant Snake from the Hell of Nagas ** Chapter 290: Another Encounter with the Ghost Emperor ** Chapter 291: Donning the Tiger Skin ** Chapter 292: Power of the Wilds God ** Chapter 293: You Lose ** Chapter 294: Flabbergasting News ** Chapter 295: Difficult Questions ** Chapter 296: That’s All the Evidence You Have? ** Chapter 297: Someone from the Quake-Dawn Cathedral ** Chapter 298: Rage of the Ghost Emperor ** Chapter 299: Negotiation ** Chapter 300: Go Ahead and Fight ** Chapter 301: One Hundred Days ** Chapter 302: Restoring a Soul ** Chapter 303: Supreme Devil Might ** Chapter 304: Progress ** Chapter 305: There’s a Way ** Chapter 306: Yore-Wilds’ Heart ** Chapter 307: Sage Monarch City ** Chapter 308: Underneath the Continent ** Chapter 309: The Depths of Primal-Chaos ** Chapter 310: Black Golden Dragon-Smelting Cauldron ** Chapter 311: Taking the Fragment ** Chapter 312: Without a Hitch ** Chapter 313: Yin-Yang ** Chapter 314: Ballad of the Dao Testimonial ** Chapter 315: The Return of Yun Hailan ** Chapter 316: Dragon World Godpower ** Chapter 317: Immortal Plane ** Chapter 318: The Will of an Immortal ** Chapter 319: Godly Might of the Paradise ** Chapter 320: Sixth Legendary Transformation ** Chapter 321: Prologue to the Final Battle ** Chapter 322: The Crown Prince Returns ** Chapter 323: Incredible Decisiveness ** Chapter 324: Savage Compulsion ** Chapter 325: The Slaughter Begins ** Chapter 326: Yang Qi Kills a Great Sage ** Chapter 327: Superlative Defense ** Chapter 328: Total Annihilation ** Chapter 329: Devouring Everything ** Chapter 330: Ghost-God Transformation ** Chapter 331: A Complete Rout ** Chapter 332: The Chancellor to the Rescue ** Chapter 333: The Chancellor’s Turn ** Chapter 334: The Crown Prince Killed ** Chapter 335: The Dust Settles ** Chapter 336: Uniting the Continent ** Chapter 337: A Continent Becoming a Planet ** Chapter 338: Assassination Attempt ** Chapter 339: Looking For Trouble ** Chapter 340: Secrets ** Chapter 341: Immortal Grass ** Chapter 342: Killing ** Chapter 343: People from the Hanging Mountain ** Chapter 344: A Decree from the Holy Mother ** Chapter 345: Secrets ** Chapter 346: Very Confusing ** Chapter 347: Di Shidao ** Chapter 348: A Debut ** Chapter 349: Yan Wubing ** Chapter 350: Plateau of the Leviathan ** Chapter 351: Mammoth Force ** Chapter 352: The Mammothfolk ** Chapter 353: The State of Affairs in the Hanging Mountain ** Chapter 354: The Competition ** Chapter 355: The Holy Mother ** Chapter 356: Trouble Brewing ** Chapter 357: The Competition Begins ** Chapter 358: Outstanding Heroes Gather ** Chapter 359: Power Struggles ** Chapter 360: Battle of Experts ** Chapter 361: Hell Opens ** Chapter 362: Hell of Mahanata ** Chapter 363: Attacking Armies ** Chapter 364: Shaking the Hanging Mountain ** Chapter 365: Subterranean Ore ** Chapter 366: Slaughtering Lionfolk ** Chapter 367: Complete Extermination ** Chapter 368: Warmonger Giant-Devils ** Chapter 369: Fighting an Infernal ** Chapter 370: Eternal Godwind ** Chapter 371: Great Sage Level ** Chapter 372: The Heroes Strike ** Chapter 373: Ape Battle ** Chapter 374: Powerless to Resist ** Chapter 375: Nascent Divinity Ensconcement ** Chapter 376: Mammoth Manyvoids’ Debut ** Chapter 377: Experts Go All Out ** Chapter 378: Major Spectacle ** Chapter 379: Complete Slaughter ** Chapter 380: It Ends ** Chapter 381: Devil Embryo ** Chapter 382: Infernal Expert ** Chapter 383: The Return ** Chapter 384: Blessings ** Chapter 385: Back to Rich-Lush ** Chapter 386: The Terror of the Ghost Emperor ** Chapter 387: Power Brewing ** Chapter 388: The Holy Mother Emerges ** Chapter 389: Bickering ** Chapter 390: Titan Emperor Collegium ** Chapter 391: The Arrival ** Chapter 392: Sword Seventeen ** Chapter 393: The Invincible Society ** Chapter 394: A Bunch of Freaks ** Chapter 395: Entrance Ceremony ** Chapter 396: World of Mirages ** Chapter 397: Golden Dragonscale Godskiff ** Chapter 398: Magical Laws of Life and Death ** Chapter 399: Number One ** Chapter 400: Killing People Left and Right ** Chapter 401: Strictly Organized Ranks ** Chapter 402: Joining the Collegium ** Chapter 403: Elder Siblings ** Chapter 404: Treasure Hoard ** Chapter 405: Myriad Worlds Monarch Chart ** Chapter 406: Refining the Continent ** Chapter 407: Major Success with the Immortal Child ** Chapter 408: People from the Megaplexus Planetary System ** Chapter 409: Northstar Fleet ** Chapter 410: True Danger ** Chapter 411: Slaughter ** Chapter 412: Killing a Demi-Immortal ** Chapter 413: The Might of the Holy Mother ** Chapter 414: Invincible in Battle ** Chapter 415: Tossing Corpses into the Crucible ** Chapter 416: Three Prime Demi-Immortals ** Chapter 417: Scheming (Part 1) ** Chapter 418: Scheming (Part 2) ** Chapter 419: Madness ** Chapter 420: No One Survives ** Chapter 421: Major Accomplishments ** Chapter 422: Coiling Arc Planetary System ** Chapter 423: Primeval Godworm ** Chapter 424: Enemies ** Chapter 425: Metadimensions ** Chapter 426: Fellow Disciples ** Chapter 427: Despicable ** Chapter 428: It Appears ** Chapter 429: Explosion ** Chapter 430: Nexus ** Chapter 431: Big Fight ** Chapter 432: Outstanding Heroes ** Chapter 433: Escape ** Chapter 434: In the Chart ** Chapter 435: Secrets ** Chapter 436: World Junctions ** Chapter 437: Various Factions ** Chapter 438: Endless Treasure ** Chapter 439: Imperial Snakecharm ** Chapter 440: Grand Emperor Rich-Lush ** Chapter 441: The Fisherman ** Chapter 442: Getting the Talismans ** Chapter 443: Seizing the Grand Emperor ** Chapter 444: Godworm Nest ** Chapter 445: Chaotic Fighting ** Chapter 446: Demi-Immortal Breakthrough ** Chapter 447: Chief of the Snakefolk ** Chapter 448: Primeval God Skills ** Chapter 449: Complete Success ** Chapter 450: Legacy of King Immortal-Slayer ** Chapter 451: Successor of King Immortal-Slayer ** Chapter 452: Yellow-Garbed, Buzz Cut ** Chapter 453: The Future ** Chapter 454: A Good Person ** Chapter 455: Devil Sauvastika Assembly ** Chapter 456: A Deal ** Chapter 457: Elysian Children ** Chapter 458: Mahanata Greyspace ** Chapter 459: Very, Very Hard ** Chapter 460: Goals Met ** Chapter 461: Rising Rapidly ** Chapter 462: Planet Sage Monarch ** Chapter 463: Three Periods Tribulation ** Chapter 464: All the way to the Ninth ** Chapter 465: Eight Hundred Forty Million Particles Awake ** Chapter 466: Get Out Here! ** Chapter 467: You Can All Just Die ** Chapter 468: Weaklings ** Chapter 469: Arrogant and Despotic ** Chapter 470: World Splitting ** Chapter 471: Demi-Immortal Tribulation ** Chapter 472: Viciously Shaking the Collegium ** Chapter 473: Cutting Down an Elder King ** Chapter 474: Intrepid Slaughter ** Chapter 475: Vice-Rectors ** Chapter 476: Invincible ** Chapter 477: Shocking Renown ** Chapter 478: Immortal Army Battlefield ** Chapter 479: Creating a Planetary System ** Chapter 480: Tusita Heaven ** Chapter 481: Secret Meeting ** Chapter 482: Negotiation ** Chapter 483: Duped ** Chapter 484: The Beastmaster Society ** Chapter 485: The Godrelic ** Chapter 486: God Blood ** Chapter 487: Liege Beast ** Chapter 488: Incredible ** Chapter 489: Transformations ** Chapter 490: Endless Experts ** Chapter 491: The True Battlefield ** Chapter 492: Enemies Everywhere ** Chapter 493: Overlords Fight ** Chapter 494: More and More Emerge ** Chapter 495: Different Daos ** Chapter 496: Deadly Recklessness ** Chapter 497: A Big Fight ** Chapter 498: Crushing Weeds and Smashing Twigs ** Chapter 499: Terrified ** Chapter 500: The Supreme Rector's Plot * Category:Novel